


Right! You really wanted to help me didn't you???

by 2Hearts2gther4ever



Category: Being Human (US/Canada)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-28
Updated: 2014-03-28
Packaged: 2018-01-17 09:09:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1381888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2Hearts2gther4ever/pseuds/2Hearts2gther4ever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack is one pissed off puppy and at his best friend Dane.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Right! You really wanted to help me didn't you???

You never said it woud end

Not until you said what you did without an end

You had me from hello

You only left me as a friend because of a sick joke

You listened to the ex wife

Only to destroy whats left of my life

You were the only one ever true to me

Now I am laying here left to bleed

My heart aches for the soul that knew you were good

Only to be left in shame and now I am afraid to leave the hood

I cant trust anyone or anything

When I did I was the only one left to blame

You believed a lying cheating whore

Instead of believing what we knew came from the lord

Friendship broken and unrepairable

Now you can live the life without me as you would've had I not been able

I helped you and gave you all I had

Only now I realize I will forever be sad


End file.
